prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Evans
| birth_place = Parkland, Washington | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Bryan Alvarez Harry Smith Teddy Hart TJ Wilson | debut = September 2000 | retired = }} Jack Miller (April 2, 1982), better known by his ring name Jack Evans, is a wrestler who currently competes in the American-based promotion Ring of Honor, and the Japanese based promotion, Dragon Gate. Evans also wrestles in Calgary's Stampede Wrestling, and taped matches for Wrestling Society X. Ring of Honor He made his Ring of Honor debut on November 1, 2003 at Main Event Spectacles. He wrestled in a Scramble Cage Match with Teddy Hart against The Backseat Boyz, Special K, The S.A.T., and The Carnage Crew. On May 22, 2004 Evans turned heel by joining the team Generation Next with Alex Shelley, Austin Aries, and Roderick Strong. Generation Next felt that they were the top athletes in ROH, and they were going to take the top spots in the company any way they could. For the rest of 2004, Generation Next feuded with the likes of the Second City Saints and Ricky Steamboat, as well as others in the ROH roster. At Final Battle, Aries confronted Shelley after he lost a tag match with Strong to CM Punk and Steve Corino. Aries told Shelley to step down as the leader of Generation Next, then attacked him before Shelley could answer. Strong pulled Aries off of Shelley, but then turned around and helped in the beat down. Evans was not present for the event and would not return for the next several shows, leaving into questioning if he would side the Shelley or Aries and Strong. He returned at the Third Anniversary Show: Part 1 on February 19, teaming up with Strong to face the Ring Crew Express, the Carnage Crew, and Special K (Izzy and Deranged) in a Scramble Cage match. On February 26, Evans lost in a match against Alex Shelley. Following the match, all three members of Generation Next attacked Shelley. On December 12, 2004 high-flyer Blitzkrieg gave his gimmick and mask to Evans. Since then, Evans competes on occasion as Blitzkrieg II. On March 5, Generation Next competed in the Trios Tournament. They won their first two matches, defeating the team of Davey Andrews, Shane Hagadorn, and Anthony Franco (students of the Ring of Honor wrestling school) in the first round, and the team of the Second City Saints (CM Punk and Colt Cabana) and Steve Corino in the second round. However, Generation Next lost in the finals against The Rottweilers (Homicide, Ricky Reyes and Rocky Romero). Generation Next would spend most of 2005 feuding with Alex Shelley. Shelley, due to his actions while he was the leader of Generation Next, was unable to find many allies in the ROH locker room, and was left to defend himself against Generation Next. Eventually, Prince Nana offered him a spot in The Embassy, but he refused, though he soon changed his mind. Shelley’s joining the Embassy turned Generation Next into faces and the two factions continued to wage war on each other for the rest of the year. On August 12, Generation Next added Matt Sydal to the group, as well as his valet Daizee Haze. Generation Next soon had another valet when Jade Chung, tired of the way she was being abused by Prince Nana, turned on the Embassy. On November 5, Daizee Haze betrayed Generation Next and joined the Embassy. The Generation Next/Embassy feud ended on December 3 in a steel cage elimination match, with Generation Next emerging victorious. Ring of Honor, Dragon Gate That same month, Evans & Roderick Strong toured Japan with the Dragon Gate promotion. Starting in April 2006, Jack moved to Japan for three months to train and wrestle with the Dragon Gate promotion. In Dragon Gate, Evans became a member of CIMA's Blood Generation stable. 2006 brought new changes for Jack Evans and ROH. Austin Aries and Roderick Strong were the tag team champions while Evans and Matt Sydal began to work more in Japan. On March 30, Generation Next faced the Dragon Gate stable Blood Generation. With Matt Sydal and Jack Evans touring in Japan, Roderick Strong and Austin Aries announced at the June 3 Ring of Honor show that there was no longer a need for Generation Next. Evans teamed with Aries, Strong, and Sydal one last time on July 29 at Generation Now, losing to the team of Davey Richards, Jerelle Clark, and Irish Airborne. Following with match, Evans, Aries, Strong, and Sydal laid down their Generation Next shirts in the middle of the ring, officially ending Generation Next. Evans confirmed that he will not return to the states for the rest of the 2006 year. Instead he will be in Japan wrestling for the Dragon Gate Promotion, but said that he will be back in January and the rest of the 2007 year. Evans returned to ROH on January 26, 2007 in Braintree, Massachusetts. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Corkscrew 630° :*Flying Skytwister Face Kick :*Ode To Blitzkrieg :*Stuntin 101 *'Nicknames' :*"Jumpin'" *'Tag teams and stables' :*Next Generation Hart Foundation - with Teddy Hart :*Blood Generation :*Generation Next :*Hart Foundation Version 2.0 :*Muscle Outlawz :*Team Canada :*Vulture Squad *'Managers' :*Julius Smokes (ROH) (2007-current) :*Scott D'Amore (TNA) *'Theme music' :*"911" by Eminem (ROH) :*"Born To Win" by Papoose (ROH) :*"Bully" by Eminem (ROH) :*"Jimmy Crack Corn" by Eminem (FIP) :*"Just Lose It" by Eminem (Japan) :*"Mosh" by Eminem (ROH) :*"We're Back" by Eminem (ROH) :*"You Ain’t Nice" by Papoose (ROH) Championships and accomplishments *'Dragon Gate' :*Open The Triangle Gate Champion (1 time) - with CIMA & BxB Hulk *'Jersey All Pro Wrestling' :*JAPW Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Teddy Hart *'Pro Wrestling Gurrilla' :*PWG World Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Roderick Strong *'Pro Wrestling Unplugged' :*PWU Junior Heavyweight Champion (1 time) See also *Jack Evans’ event history External links *Jack Evans profile at CAGEMATCH.net Evans, Jack Category:1982 births Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Evans, Jack Evans, Jack Evans, Jack Category:Empire Wrestling Federation alumni Category:EPIC Pro Wrestling WAR alumni Category:Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling alumni Evans, Jack Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Evans, Jack Category:Major League Wrestling alumni Evans, Jack Evans, Jack Evans, Jack Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pinnacle Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Federation alumni Evans, Jack Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH current roster Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Evans, Jack Evans, Jack Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Evans, Jack Category:USA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:USA Xtreme Wrestling alumni Evans, Jack Category:Xtreme Pro Wrestling alumni